istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Disciple: The Way of Fire
Information The Way of Fire is a step on the Path of Storm and involves learning that fire can be beautiful, but dangerous and deadly. Quest Text Essiel tells you, Welcome back, Guardian, your presence fills Essiel with joy. Essiel knew you would achieve great things the very first day you arrived in Sslanis. Essiel could sense the clouds gathering about you and the Storm growing within. But now is not the time to chat, , for you are here to continue your training. And Essiel shall teach you the Way of Fire. Essiel tells you, For millennia, fire has held an attraction to all of the Living Races. Humans use it for heating and food. Gnomes use it to craft and invent. The Saris bask in its warmth. And the Dragons... Well, their own myths speak of their birth in fire. Fire, as you can see, is central to Istaria, it was the beginning and it shall be the ending. Essiel tells you, The Way of Fire, , is to study power and strength. Fire cannot be grasped nor can it easily be controlled. Should you touch it, you will be burned, but the Living Races use it to light our way in the darkness. To study fire, Guardian, you must seek out one who has more knowledge of it than Essiel. Seek out Taurelios for it is that one who can teach you of the Way of Fire. I do not know that one's location, , so you should speak with the child of Taurelios, Taurorond, in Feladan. Taurorond tells you, Storm Disciple, we rarely see your kind in Feladan. What brings you before me this day? You seek my father? Ah, Essiel in Sslanis sent you to me, did he? I am sorry, but I cannot tell you where he is. Not yet. You see, , there is an old Elven proverb; Trust not a new friend or an old enemy. I do not trust you yet, so your intentions and your heart must be proven first. Taurorond tells you, Only a few years ago the Feladan Forest was blighted by the Withered Aegis, the city fallen into disrepair and ruin, the creatures of the forest twisted and warped by the dark magics. The Elves were a scattered people, our refuge in Tazoon, known as Feladan-in-Exile, the only place to truly call home. But then the Gifted came and the city and forest were reclaimed! Sadly, part of the forest remains blighted despite our efforts to cleanse it. Go to this Blighted Grove, , and speak with the guards who protect it. Grove tells you, Taurorond sent you to aid us? Good. You must know that the Grove has resisted all attempts to cleanse it, . Even now it resists our magics and attempts to spread its corruption back through the forest. We have scryed the grove with spells and our attempts have revealed the presence of a Blighted Spectre in the center of the Grove. The Spectre is likely the source of the continued corruption! Destroy it, Storm Disciple, and aid us in completing the cleansing of our forest. You have destroyed the spectre! Return to the Grove Guardians to report your victory!. Grove tells you, Your aid is most appreciated, . The destruction of the spectre will surely help us reclaim the last of our forest from the grasp of the blight. Here, take this token to Taurorond and relay the news of your victory. Taurorond tells you, Well done, . You have proven your heart to me through your actions and the earning of this token. My father, Taurelios, can be found in the distant north. Travel to Morning Light and then along the coast and you shall find him. Take this token with you as proof of your trustworthiness. Taurelios tells you, You are well beyond the safety of the cities, young one. What brings you out to this remote and dangerous locale? You were sent by Essiel, were you? Aye, I have heard of him and respect the work he has done for the Living Races. I see you carry the token of my son as well. He told you where to find me, I gather? Yes? *he throws back his head and laughs loudly* That will teach me to tell my family where I am headed. Taurelios tells you, No matter, you are not at fault in this. It was my own poor judgment that led me to this. But, that is behind us now. Essiel has sent you to me to learn of the Way of Fire. And I would be remiss to send you home without some minor knowledge. Do you know where we are? This is the Frozen Coast. And across that narrow bridge lies the Isle of Fire. It is aptly named for it was formed by a volcanic eruption and still smokes and steams. Taurelios tells you, Fire is the most beautiful and yet untamed and wild of the elements, . It is independent, untrustworthy, unwieldy for the untrained, and deadly. This is what I wish for you to learn. Even in this remote and deadly place you will find living creatures. Travel to the isle and there you will find Loricatus Ignis, the Fire Beetles. Defeat ten of them and return here to me. You have defeated ten fire beetles. Return to Taurelios for further training. Taurelios tells you, You did well, . Many who encounter the beetles of fire do not survive. Their fiery nature makes them a challenge to fight and defeat. But look how they move, the sheen of the fire on their scales. They are beautiful, but deadly, yes? Taurelios tells you, The Loricatus Ignis are a difficult challenge, but they are not the only thing on the island to fight or learn from. Beyond the beetles and the wolves you will find a tunnel. On the other side is a cavern filled with fiery gemstones and golems. Go there, defeat ten of the Fire Opal Golems and return here to me when you have completed the task. You have defeated ten Fire Opal Golems. Return to Taurelios for further training. Taurelios tells you, How did you find the Golems, ? Born of the earth, imbued with fire, they are dangerous and deadly, but oh so beautiful. Don't you think? You have learned the Way of Fire... *he chuckes* Perhaps more than I anticipated by look of your singed hide. I have taught you all that I can. Return to Essiel and tell him of what you have learned. Farewell. Essiel tells you, has returned! This one has done well and Essiel is proud. You have become a credit to the Order and Essiel and other Storm Disciples are proud to count among us. Tell Essiel - what did you learn of your battles? Essiel tells you, Yes, yes, fire is difficult to control, but it can be mastered with the right tools. Storm can not only begin the fire, but it can put the fire out as well. The mighty wind can spread the flame, and so too can it slow the flame's advance. But remember the most important lesson - a fire needs fuel to burn! Without fuel to consume, a fire cannot exist. Use this fuel to stoke your own flame, but always keep it under control lest it consume you! Reflect on this and we will speak again another time. Steps # Listen to Essiel # Speak with Taurorond in Feladan about his Father's whereabouts # Prove your heart and earn Taurorond's Trust # Speak with the Guardians of the Blighted Grove # Destroy the Blighted Spectre within the Blighted Grove # Bring word of victory to the Grove Guardians # Deliver the Token and news of your victory to Ranger-Captain Taurorond in Feladan # Find and speak with the Wizard, Taurelios, northwest of Morning Light and speak to him about the Way of Fire # Listen to Taurelios # Defeat ten (10) Fire Beetles on the Isle of Fire # Speak with Taurelios to continue you training # Defeat ten (10) Fire Opal Golems on the Isle of Fire # Speak with Taurelios to continue your training # Speak with Master Essiel in Sslanis Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests